The Simplicity of Silence
by coeurfeyrac
Summary: the blurry figure transforms into a blond girl- HarryLuna, for Paige


**AN-** this is for Paige- echoing noise. Her birthday was on the 30th, and I missed it, so this is for her, because I love her and she's wonderful and she deserves presents. Happy Birthday, Paige!

**The Simplicity of Silence**

It's the middle of the night, but he's awake. The nightmares don't let him sleep. And he can't handle seeing them anymore.

Instead he roams the streets in the dark. He finds it fascinating how, shrouded with darkness, places that were in the light so familiar become different, almost frightening. He likes it. It reminds him that nothing is to be trusted completely, and everything changes.

It's early April, and it's still cold. Staying true to April Showers, it's drizzling slightly. The moisture wets his hair and his glasses, and he removes the spectacles briefly to wipe them on his t-shirt.

"Aren't you cold?" the voice makes him jump, and he turns to see a blurry figure looking up at him.

He quickly replaces his glasses, and the blurry figure transforms into a blond girl.

He smiles, and it actually nearly reaches his eyes. "Luna," his voice is slightly breathless from his surprise. "I haven't seen you since…" he trails off awkwardly.

Luna nods, and blinks her blue eyes. "Since Daddy's funeral. It's okay. I know he's happy."

Harry is startled by her easy acceptance of this idea. "You… you do?" he asks, no longer doubting Luna's beliefs. He's seen so many people held back by what they believe… he doesn't want to be one of them.

"Yes." Her voice is steady and trusting, her voice true. "Daddy was never the same after Azkaban. He's free now."

"Don't you miss him?" It's a blunt question, and as soon as he says it he wishes he could take it back.

Luna blinks again, but says nothing of his forwardness. "Sometimes," she admits. "Sometimes I feel so sad that I want to curl up and join him."

Harry's intrigued by Luna. He always has been, but now they have their orphaned state in common. He feels like he can identify with her.

"What stops you?" he whispers, and for the first time, she looks surprised.

She smiles, gently. "Because it's silly to go somewhere when it's not your turn. I will know when it's mine, and it's not now."

The rain is heavier, now. He barely notices. But he does realise something. "Why are you here?" he asks her, frowning. "It must be…"

"Past midnight," she finishes. "I got bored of sleeping. I wanted to try and get some photos of nargles." She holds up a vintage Muggle camera.

Harry smiles, glad that the Luna he's always known hasn't changed. "Any luck?"

"Not yet," she tells him with a small frown, "I'm not very good at taking photos. I prefer drawing what I see."

He nods, remembering the picture on the ceiling of her old house, the one he hasn't returned to since it was crumbling under his feet.

"I'd love to see your photographs," he says, and her face lights up.

"Really?" Her voice is innocent, happy, and it makes him smile to look at her. "No one ever wants to look."

"Well, it would be an honour," Harry tells her, just to make her smile wider, and she does.

"I'll come round sometime next week then, once I've developed them," she agrees.

"Great."

They stand in silence for a full minute, before Harry breaks it.

"Luna… I… I've missed you." He looks down at her, and she lifts a hand to brush aside a lock of blonde hair.

"I've missed you too, Harry," she replies, and then goes quiet again. That's what Harry loves about Luna. She doesn't need words to fill in when silences can be filled with meaning.

She reaches out and takes his hand, and there they both stay, blue eyes looking up at green ones shaded in sadness.

They stay there until they're both soaked through. Finally, Harry reaches out and gently rests a hand on her face. She's so brave, so wonderful, and he can't quite believe how much respect he has for her.

Then he notices that her eyes are shining in the vague moonlight, moisture making them glint.

He's never seen Luna Lovegood cry before, and he hates the very idea of it.

He puts his arms around her, gently, as if she might break any second. She touches his face, very carefully, eyes shining with trust and loss and heart-breaking truth.

She kisses him, and then she leaves.


End file.
